


Gojyo meets Deadpool

by akira



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Final Battle, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multiverse, This Was A Dream I Had, Weirdness, gojyo and deadpool meet, gojyo sha, nii is one creepy dude, ukoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira/pseuds/akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo finds and rescues a man who calls himself Deadpool during the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gojyo meets Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dream I had last year, I wrote it down and forgot about it until I found it today. I really like the idea of these two interacting and this is actually not too bad so I figured why not?  
> not beta'd so please let me know of any mistakes or if you like it. 
> 
> [white box]  
> (yellow box)

Deadpool had been strapped to the table for a long time, after he had gotten his arms free the first time the crazy Dr dude had started pumping him full of some drug that was just enough to make it mostly impossible to move anything but his eye brows and yet still be wide awake. When he had cracked a joke about elephant tranquilizers the man had smiled really creepily  
(And trust them they had seen some really creepy smiles)  
and said this mixture was particularly effective against something called a “youkai” whatever the hell that was, not even the boxes knew.   
That was when the experimentation had started and let’s just say that, that psycho mother fucker Nii was going to die. Bloody. Then he was going to have to find a way back to his universe because this one didn’t even have T.V and any continuity without Bea Arthur is no place for Wade Wilson!   
The room he was in was pretty soundproof and no one had been in to check on him in awhile.   
(You mean torture?)   
Plus several times it had felt like the whole building was shaking. It didn’t take a genius to guess that shit was going on outside. So while he was expecting the door to burst open at some point. He totally was not expecting a really tall dude with hair the same colour as his costume and a totally Fucking epic stabby stick thing with bladed chains that seemed to defy the laws of gravity to come bursting in.  
(Laws are meant to be broken)  
[I think you mean rules]

“Whoa man are you alright?” the redhead asked as he pulled the IV from my arm. Without a constant source, the drugs were out of my system and I was back in control of my body in no time. “Thanks kid” I said as I sat up, “can you tell me where I can get some of the dye you use; I would love for my hair to match the suit!”   
[Oh, does the carpet match the drapes?]   
(Also, you don’t have any hair.)   
“Wait yellow is right I don’t actually have hair so I guess it doesn’t really matter. I’m Deadpool or Wade BT-dubs.” The redhead stared at me for a second before saying, “b t dubs? What the hell man? Never mind. The names Gojyo and we got to go... and um the hairs natural.”   
“Really, the eyes too?” I ask as I realize his eyes are also blood red.   
(Contacts maybe?)   
[Dude they don’t even have TV]   
(Tragic)  
[I know right?]   
“Uh ya man the eyes too” red or Gojyo says looking real uncomfortable. 

The building shook again causing plaster to rain down from the ceiling as I grabbed my katana’s from a nearby table. An inhuman scream sounded through the castle causing Gojyo to look up and swear. “Shit we have got to leave right now!” he said as I followed him out the door.   
Some time and dead dudes later they came to an intersection. “That way leads out” Gojyo said “but I have ta get to the throne room. You gonna be ok by yourself Wade?” He asked.   
(He’s worried, how cute)   
“Don’t you worry kid, without those drugs in my system I’m good to go and plus I’m impossible to kill. You worry about yourself.” I said. “Ok man if you say so.” Gojyo replied wondering why the scarred guy in the strange costume kept calling him kid. “Hay man I’m pretty sure we’re like the same age so don’t call me kid!... I really gotta go.” Gojyo said, turning to leave as another scream rent the air.

Gojyo looked back at the sound of the stranger laughing, “Oh my fucking god kid you have no idea how wrong you are!” Wade replied still laughing, as he started down the path that lead out of the castle. Gojyo turned back around as some guards rounded the corner in front of him; he dealt with them and continued towards the sounds of screaming. He hoped the red suited man made it out ok. Gojyo could still hear Wade’s laughter and the slice of his katanas as he ran to find and help his friends.


End file.
